


Treehouse Adventures

by BOMBARDAMAXIMA



Series: POTTERCEST [5]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOMBARDAMAXIMA/pseuds/BOMBARDAMAXIMA
Summary: The treehouse is their safe place. No one can tell them what they're doing is wrong.





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> INCEST WARNING! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!

"Jamie! Seriously, I'm cold, can't we just go home?" Albus complained, rubbing his arms up and down for warmth as his brother led the two of them in the direction of what James called 'his treehouse.'

"No way!" James exclaimed. "I didn't spend two weeks building this thing for you to not want to see it!"

Albus rolled his eyes. "Of course I want to see it, but can't we camp out there some other time? You know, not in the middle of winter, or maybe when we are older and actually allowed to use magic to keep us warm?"

James scoffed. "I didn't know you were such a pussy, Al."

Albus' face heated up at the insult. And him, being a fourteen year old boy was not going to take being called a 'pussy.' Even if he kind of was one, so he retorted with a half-hearted "fuck you" and held the straps of his backpack tight to his chest as he continued to follow James through the forest near their house.

After a few minutes of silence, they had finally reached the treehouse. James practically glowed as he looked up at the small house built by two by fours located in a sturdy looking tree. James turned to look at Albus and smiled when he saw the amazement in his eyes. James grabbed Albus' hand and dragged him over to the ladder and spotted his younger brother as he climbed up.

Albus tried to ignore the ghosting of his brother's hand over his bum to make sure he didn't slip off of the ladder and pushed the trapdoor up and crawled into the treehouse. "Merlin's beard, Jamie, this is incredible!" 

James poked his head through the trapdoor, a goofy smile plastered on his face as he climbed through as well. "Why thank you, Al."

James tossed his bag down on the ground and stood in front of his brother with his hands in his pockets, watching as he took in everything for the first time. "Do you, uh, do you want the grand tour?"

Despite the treehouse being only one room and he could obviously see everything already, Albus nodded eagerly, knowing his brother desperately wanted to show off what he had done.

James smiled and pointed out the futon in the corner that they were going to sleep on, the bookshelf that he had made that was stocked with cool trinkets, the map of the world above the desk in the corner, and the string of fairy lights hanging across the ceiling.

"How did you do that?" Albus asked, craning his neck to follow the string of lights covering the ceiling and casting a warm yellow hue over the room.

"Dad used magic for it," James shrugged. "He used it for the lights and to weather proof it so it won't get gross if it rains or snows, but other than that, I did everything and there's no magic allowed."

Albus itched to touch his wand in his pocket just at his brother's last words but refrained from doing so. He crossed over to the other side of the room and peered out the window, that had real glass in it, and watched the sunset through the trees. He felt a warm breath by his ear and James' arms settle over his shoulders and pull him into a hug from behind.

"Do you like it?" James asked, his warm breath blowing past Albus' ear and sending shivers down his spine.

Albus gulped and nodded, trying to ignore the heat pooling in his stomach and his brother's hips against his lower back. "It's beautiful, Jamie."

James glowed at the praised and tugged Albus over to the futon and pulled it out so it turned into a bed, albeit a small one, but still a bed. "It's a bit small but it's cold so we were bound to cuddle anyway," James said with a shrug.

"Y-yeah, it's fine," Albus said, although the thought of cuddling up to James did weird things to his stomach, and he was silently praying that his cock wouldn't misbehave because of another warm body sleeping beside him, as it tended to do when he shared a bed with James. But he was fourteen and had just began wanking, so it wasn't that much of a surprise.

James opened each of their backpack's - which were charmed to hold just about anything and could probably fit a person if they tried - and poured out the multitude of blankets and pillows onto the futon and got it ready to sleep in.

After the bed was made, Albus flopped onto it and began crawling into the warmth of the covers. That is, until James stopped him.

"What are you doing?" James asked with furrowed brows.

Albus looked up at his brother with an equally confused expression. "Going to sleep?"

James rolled his eyes and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey from his bag and shook it in front of Albus' face. "Not before we christen the treehouse."

"Where did you get that from?" Albus demanded, springing up from the futon to grab the alcohol.

"From dad," James shrugged, not offering much more detail.

"Dad gave it to you?" Albus asked, disbelief spread across his face.

James smirked. "I didn't say that."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Neither of us can drink, remember? You're only sixteen and I'm fourteen."

James waved his hand at Albus with nonchalance. "Minor details. Now are you in or not?"

Albus watched as James unscrewed the cap of the bottle and took a swig. He tried not to let his eyes linger on James' adam's apple as he swallowed, however he couldn't take his eyes off of the tanned expanse of smooth skin there and licked his lips unconsciously as he had an overwhelming desire to kiss him there.

James looked down just in time to see Albus with a flushed face and red creeping up his neck. He immediately felt bad for pressuring his brother into drinking, as that's what he assumed had his brother in this state. "Albus, you don't have to do it. Here, I'll put it away and we can just play cards or something."

Albus shook his head. "No. I'll do it. Just one sip though."

James raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

Albus nodded and reached for the bottle, his cold hands wrapping around the glass neck reluctantly before bringing it up to his lips and tilting it back, clamping his eyes shut as the whiskey burned his throat as he swallowed it down. A little of the liquid dribbled out of the bottle as Albus removed it from his lips and dripped down his chin. Albus used his thumb on the hand that wasn't holding the bottle to swipe across his chin to clean up the liquid, and then he slid his finger into his mouth and sucked the drink off of it, accidentally making eye contact with his brother the whole time.

"So?" James asked, his voice cracking as his brother's thumb slid from between his plump pink lips.

Albus wrinkled his nose and shook his head, handing the bottle back to his brother. "Not good."

James chuckled and replaced the cap, tucking the drink back into his bag.

A few hours later, after multiple games of 'go fish' and Albus losing too many times to count in Wizarding Chess, the two brothers climbed up from their seats on the floor and went to their bags to change. James pulled out two pairs of gray sweatpants and tossed one to Albus and a Chudley Cannons shirt for himself as well as a Holyhead Harpies one for his brother. James tore off his shirt, replacing it with his new one and then stripped himself of both his trousers and pants, leaving him butt naked with his backside facing his brother, who was totally not staring.

"Jesus, James!" Albus yelled, clamping his hands over his eyes and clutching his new shirt tight against his bare chest.

James turned and raised his eyebrows with a bored expression on his face. "What, Al?"

Albus peeked through his finger tips and tried to make his eyes darting to his brother's bare bum as un-obvious as possible. "Why are you naked?"

James rolled his eyes. "I'm not, I'm wearing a shirt."

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" Albus clarified, slowly inching his shirt to cover his hardening cock.

"You aren't supposed to sleep in pants," James explained, sliding his sweatpants onto his legs and pulling them up. "You have to let your cock breathe, that's why I usually sleep naked."

"Oh."

"You sleep with pants on?" James asked.

"Yeah, usually," Albus replied, the reason being because he was notorious for having wet dreams and, although he would never admit it, would often cum in his pants, and he really didn't want to ruin his sweatpants.

"Well try it, it feels great," James said with a shrug, climbing into the futon and scooting all the way over to the wall.

Albus slid his shirt onto his body and turned so his back was facing his brother and slowly slid down his trousers and pants, tossing them to the pile James had made and sliding on the sweatpants, grimacing as his hardened cock was quite obvious in the light colored material. Albus tugged the hem of his shirt down to cover him and quickly slid into bed, pulling the covers around himself and laying on his side away from his brother.

Albus hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he was being shaken awake. He groaned and opened his eyes to see his brother's emerald green eyes, just a bit darker than his father's, staring into his own. "James? What happened?"

James blushed furiously and looked around the room. "You uh, I think you were having a wet dream, you were kind of rutting against me and moaning."

Albus' eyes widened and at that very moment he wanted to jump out of the treehouse window. "Oh god," he groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Jamie, I'm sorry."

James laughed. "It's fine, Al, I get those sometimes too."

Albus searched his brother's eyes and only saw empathy along with a bit of his usual sparkle, so most of his embarrassment flew away. He was about to say something before a cool breeze blew in and caused them both to shiver.

"Cold?" James asked.

Albus nodded and pulled his blankets up to his neck and cuddled into his pillow.

James bit his lip and pulled Albus closer to him by his hip, causing Albus' erection to rub against his own, which he had gotten when Albus had began grinding against him and moaning 'Jamie,' although James left that out of the story. 

Albus gasped and thrusted up involuntarily, causing his cock to rub against James' once again.

"Are you going to be able to sleep like that?" James asked, gesturing towards Albus' erection. 

Albus shook his head.

James rolled over on top Albus so that their hips were against each other. James grinded down, their cocks sliding together and causing both of them to moan.

"J-jamie," Albus moaned, his voice sounding broken and already so close to cumming.

James smirked and rolled his hips again, burying his face into Albus' neck and mouthing at the skin there.

Albus' arms flung around James' back and he began thrusting up and rolling his hips in sync with his brother's.

"That's it, Al," James cooed against his neck. "Cum for me, baby, you're doing so good."

Whether it was the praise or the pet name that sent Albus over the edge he didn't know, but he moaned out a drawn out 'Jaaaames' and spilled into his - James' - sweatpants.

"Good boy, Al," James continued to praise as he peppered kisses across his brother's face, always avoiding his lips, and rocked into his brother until he finally came himself.

They were both a panting mess when James fell on top of his brother, his hot breath and his sweaty forehead warming Albus up even more.

"James," Albus whined, nudging his brother with his shoulder and shifting uncomfortably in his sticky trousers.

"Hmm?" James replied tiredly.

"You ruined my sweatpants," Albus complained.

James laughed and Albus felt it against his chest, which caused his heart to swell. "Sorry," He said, not really sorry at all.

James slid off of his brother and tossed the blankets to the side, revealing a large wet spot on the front of his brother's pants. He smirked and slid the waistband of the sweatpants down until they were completely off of his body.

"James?" Albus asked, his breath hitching as he saw James eye up his softened, cum covered cock with predatory eyes.

"I'm gonna clean you up," James replied, leaning down and licking some of his brother's cum off of the tip of his dick. "Now be a good boy and let me take care of you, yeah?"

Albus whined at the name 'good boy' which caused James to smirk.

"You like me telling you how good you are?" James whispered into Albus' ear, nipping at his earlobe and kissing down his neck, smiling as Albus mewled below him. "You like me telling you how pretty you look with cum leaking from you cock, hm?"

Albus whined in response and thrusted up into the air, his cock becoming harder again.

James smiled and lapped up all of the cum before swallowing Albus' cock all the way down to the thin pubic hair surrounding the base.

Albus thrust up and began fucking his brother's face until he spilled into his throat just a few seconds after. Albus groaned as he felt James swallow around him. He buried his face into his hands and muttered apologies in embarrassment for cumming so soon.

James laughed in reply and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Are you kidding? That was really hot."

Albus blushed and smiled until he looked down and saw that James was hard against his own wet pants. Albus tugged the waistband of James' pants softly.

"You want to get me off?" James asked, noticing Albus eyeing up his cock.

Albus nodded eagerly and bit his lip.

James tugged off his pants and gripped the base of his cock so he didn't cum just from the sight of his brother leaning in to take it into his mouth. Albus wrapped his lips around James' tip and swirled his tongue around the tip. James moaned and laced his fingers into his brother's long raven locks and tugged them once. Albus moaned around the cock, which sent James thrusting and spilling into his mouth. Albus swallowed too quickly and coughed and sputtered after he pulled off.

"Shit, sorry," James apologized, clapping his brother on his back.

Albus laughed. "It's fine."

The two boys made eye contact and leaned in for a chaste kiss, the first one of the night. James tugged Albus' sweat covered shirt off and tossed it over to the pile of clothes along with his own shirt and both of their cum stained sweatpants. Albus blinked sleepily at him as James crawled over to his side of the bed again and tugged Albus flush against his chest, smiling as Albus hummed against him and pulled the covers around their naked bodies before falling asleep with his brother's hands holding him tight on his hips.


	2. The Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus thinks James hates him, but boy is he wrong.

Albus has his legs laying haphazardly across the couch with a potions book in his lap that he was reading like his life depended on it, despite the fact that exams were over for the Christmas hols and he was free to think about anything but school. But he was afraid if he let his mind wander, it might end up on James.

 

_James._

 

Albus’ older brother was holed up in his room, refusing to spend more time with him than he had to. Albus was heartbroken and desperately wanted to take back what had happened a few days ago.

 

_James rutting against him, their cloth covered erections gliding shamelessly against each other as soft lips meet equally soft skin and leave kisses of unsaid “I love you’s” in their wake._

 

Just thinking about it for a few seconds sent pleasure straight to Albus’ cock, and he cursed himself before returning his attention back to his reading, trying not to think about how his brother now hated him and how much he  _really_ wanted a wank.

 

An hour or so later, Albus had fallen asleep with his potions book in his lap, head lulled to the side of the couch, his long raven locks flopped in front of his face. There was a light tapping on his shoulder that woke him.

 

Albus shot up, his book clattering to the floor. He looked over to his right and saw James smiling nervously above him.

 

”Was there a reason you woke me up?” Albus snapped.

 

James’ smile faltered for a moment. “Um yeah, we need to talk.”

 

Albus felt a lump in his throat as his brother grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the front door, where two backpacks — the same ones they used on their last overnight trip — were awaiting them.

 

”James, what’s this?” Albus asked.

 

”You’ll see,” James said with a smile.

 

James led them farther and farther into the forest until they were finally at the treehouse. Albus gulped and climbed up after James.

 

Once the two of them were inside, James pushed Albus onto the futon and straddled his waist, his mouth immediately attaching to his brother’s neck.

 

”Jamie,” Albus moaned, his fingers immediately lacing into his brother’s hair.

 

James rocked his hips down on Albus’ and Albus groaned as he felt James’ erection.

 

”Jamie,” Albus moaned, wanting to stop what was going on but not getting very far as James found his sweet spot and began sucking and nipping there.

 

”James,” Albus tried again, his voice sterner this time. “James stop.”

 

James’ movements ceased at once and he backed up and off of his brother, pacing the length of the treehouse floor. “Shit, Al. I’m so sorry. I promised myself I wouldn’t do it, that I’d just talk to you and tell you why I’ve been ignoring you but you’re so fucking hot and I’ve already wanked four times today thinking about you and fuck.”

 

Albus’ cheeks burned at his brother’s admission. “Why  _have_ you been ignoring me?”

 

James sighed and flopped onto the futon next to Albus. “I can’t trust myself around you. I’ve been trying to get things back to normal but every time I see you I just want to pull down your pants and take your cock into my mouth.”

 

”Really?” Albus asked, his voice cracking and his cock straining in his pants.

 

”Yeah,” James sighed again. “Fuck, Al I don’t know what to do. I want you so bad. I have for a long time, I just have been to scared to admit it.”

 

Albus didn’t respond, he just flung himself on James’ lap and pressed his lips against his brother’s.

 

James responded with a surprised moan and slid his hands up and down Albus’ back until finally settling them on his bum, kneading it cheek and making Albus’ hips grind against his own.

 

”Jamie,” Albus whined, rutting down against his brother.

 

”What do you want, baby, you have to tell me,” James said, remembering how much his brother loved being cared for last time they did this and how much he loved being babyed. 

 

“Fuck me,” Albus replied, to James’ complete surprise.

 

”Are you sure?” James asked, his cock growing even harder at the thought of being in the tight heat of his baby brother.

 

”Fuck yes.”

 

James flipped the two of them over so that he was on top and wasted no time before pulling Albus’ joggers down, smirking when he saw that Albus wasn’t wearing any pants.

 

”Naughty boy,” James said as he ran a cool fingertip down a vein on Albus’ cock.

 

Albus keened below him and tried to thrust his hips up, chasing friction.

 

James leaned down happily and mouthed at the tip of Albus’ cock, swirling his tongue lightly, just enough to get Albus frustrated. James pulled away and began wanking his brother as he stared into his eyes. “You’re so fucking pretty, Al. You’re beautiful pink cock all hard for me, tell me how much I turn you on.”

 

Albus moaned as James swiped his fingertip across the slit of his prick. “Fuck James, you turn me on so much, all I can think about is you and how good you’re mouth felt around me and how good your cock will feel filling me up, please James, fuck me, please!”

 

James moaned at the words and swallowed his brother all the way down, just in time to have him spill his cum down his throat. James swallowed it all and pulled off, watching as Albus panted above him.

 

Albus frowned and looked down at his crotch, where his cock was twitching and straining. “You didn’t cum.”

 

James laughed. “Of course not, I’m saving it for your arsehole.”

 

Albus whined at the phrase, desperately wanting to be filled by his brother’s seed. 

 

“Turn over, baby,” James instructed, peeling off his shirt and joggers, leaving himself completely naked.

 

Albus was in front of him on all fours, his legs shaking with anticipation and his cock already hard and leaking at his stomach again.

 

”Fuck, Al, you’re so pretty like this,” James said, his fingertip circling Albus’ rim.

 

James spit on Albus’ hole and began rubbing it in, his fingertip dipping in a bit every few swirls. He then began to finger Albus, scissoring him open until James was eventually three fingers deep and Albus was fucking himself on him.

 

”James, please,” Albus begged.

 

”As you wish,” James said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Albus’ hole once his fingers were removed.

 

James spit on his cock and wanked himself, getting himself wet enough so he wouldn’t hurt Albus. Once he deemed himself good, he placed the blunt head of his cock at Albus’ entrance and inched forward. 

 

Albus moaned and writhed as James slid in slowly until he finally hit his prostate. Once that was found, James thrusted relentlessly at it, whispering praises to the boy below him as Albus moaned his name, along with a few mutterings of ‘daddy!’ That he would definitely bring up later.

 

The two boys came at the same time, James spilling his seed into his brother as Albus cane with a cry, white spurts shooting all over the futon and painting his stomach.

 

Albus fell to the bed in exhaust and James rolled him over, licking up the cum from his stomach. 

 

James crawled behind Albus and spooned him, rubbing his bum and telling him how good he was.

 

Albus moaned as he felt James’ cum dripping from his arse.

 

James felt his face heat up as he watched the cum drip from his brother’s arse and just had to touch it, so James used two fingers and slid into Albus’ arse, crooning them to hit Albus’ prostate and relishing in the squelching sounds.

 

”Jamie, I can’t,” Albus whined, his tired cock reluctantly getting hard again.

 

James leaned in and nipped at his ear. “Come on baby, you can cum once more, yeah? Cum for daddy please.”

 

Albus moaned at the name James presented himself as and began pushing himself back against his brother’s fingers, shaking in overstimulation until he came with a final cry.

 

James smiled and rubbed Albus’ hip soothingly as he slid his fingers out, smiling at the stickiness.

 

Albus turned to face James just in time to see him slide the fingers that were in his arse into his mouth, sucking and moaning as he licked up his own cum. If Albus hadn’t already cum three times and had his prick milked, he would be hard again just from that.

 

James noticed his brother's blown out pupils and removed his fingers from his mouth and leaned in to kiss him.

 

”I love you, James,” Albus said quietly as he nuzzled into James’ neck and hummed.

 

”I love you too, Al,” James responded breathlessly, tugging his brother closer and kissing him once on the forehead before falling asleep.


End file.
